Secrets & Lies: Spoke To Soon
by Hollywoodluv122
Summary: Phoebe begins to develop new feelings for Max after a long day at a carnival, but when she acts on her emotions, it leaves them both scarred & lost with what to do.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

 _Phoebe hated this feeling, she hated it because she knew it was wrong. He was her twin_ her twin_ now that was beyond grotesque incest. They were more than blood, like other siblings_ they are more intertwine._

Chapter 1

 **Phoebe**

it all began at the carnival fair when the new feeling approached her, it was a class trip. She of course was hanging out with Cherry & Kelsey, but she also decided to bring Allison along. Phoebe wanted to build a relationship with her, since her brother was dating her_ it would only make sense, because she will be in her life a lot through Max. However, it wasn't shocking to Phoebe that they ended up running into Max & his friends.

And for once, Phoebe had a really good time with him_ without any trouble or arguments. They actually were bonding! "_ So you really think that Scarlet Witch would lose against Jean Grey?" She questioned, as they walked through the park eating ice cream _ side by side. It was becoming dusk, & the breeze blown through Phoebe's long hair as the crusty leaves slid passed their feet.

"Well, she does have telekinesis." He stated, earning a chuckle from Phoebe. "And if the Phoenix Force is in her, she's unstoppable."

"Okay, good point. However_" Phoebe opposed, causing Max to playfully groan at the sky as if he was a kid getting told the same lecture repeatedly. Phoebe laughed, "No listen, Scarlet can alter reality on a far greater scale. Meaning_"

"Meaning what? She'll switch reality into thinking that she didn't get her ass whipped by Jean." He teased.

"Max!" Phoebe spat. She didn't like a potty mouth, especially since she was raised up being told it was wrong & the teacher was right there. If their parent were here, Max would have a whole bar of soap in his mouth right now.

"What?" Max asked, acting as if he did nothing wrong. He watched her looking side from side as if they had done a crime or stole something, he was completely lost with her actions. Then it hit him when he seen her worried eyes, plant on the teacher in front of them. "Ohh, come on Pheebs."

"What if she heard you, you know mom & dad wouldn't approve of that." She stated.

"And that's why I did it. It's not that serious Pheebs, plus many students cuss too." He said, & he was right. Phoebe recalled situations where she overheard students swear in school, but that doesn't make it alright for him to do it.

"That doesn't mean you should do it too."

"Look, swearing is like freedom. And I am a free man, you should try it too. Maybe you will be less uptight & a prude." He walked away, leaving Phoebe to stand their in anger. She narrowed her eyebrows, how did a good day turn left? His comment made her livid & she couldn't resist speaking back at him on it.

"I am not a prude." She barked.

"Phoebe." He began, "When mom & dad talked to us about the birds & the bees_ you threw up. Twice. On my new shoes."

"Okay, that was in the past." She retorted.

"It was this week!" He barked. "As a matter of fact, it was yesterday."

"Yes. It was yesterday, meaning the past." She said. The two were on the verge of arguing, but luckily a woman who worked at the carnival made an announcement in the speakers.

"Carnival Oak will be closing in 15 minutes. I hope you all had a wonderful time."

After hearing that, the teacher also made an announcement, "Alright class, we'll do one last ride. But after that, then we must leave." She said, then she looked at her watch. We'll meet back in the main entrance."

Phoebe wasn't really even listening, she was still a bit bugged about what Max had said. She wasn't a prude. Jeez, you throw up one time & now she's labeled as this. Then something unexpected happened, it threw her off completely.

"Look I'm sorry if what I said bothered you Pheebs, I was just trying to get you to understand my point of view." He apologized. Phoebe must've had just been standing there, because he soon said "Do you forgive me orr .. ?"

Then she came back, "Oh _ y_yeah."

"So do you wanna get on our last ride together?" He asked, placing his hands in his black leather jacket pockets. She nodded.

"Okay." She spat out.

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked, it was obvious to Phoebe that he wanted to go on the Ski Lift. She seen how his eyes were placed on them the whole day as they walked through the amusing carnival. And she was feeling friendly. Chills ran it's fingers down Phoebe's back, as she thought on a decision.

"You cold?" He asked.

"Uhh_ yeah, but it's no big_"

"Here." He took off his jacket, revealing a long sleeved flannel shirt.

"Thanks." Phoebe said, then she put his warm jacket on her icy skin. "Uhh, lets go on The Ski Lift."

"Definitely." He grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Phoebe**

They sat in silence for a split second until Phoebe finally asked, "What was that about?" She asked, referring to his uncommon kindness.

"What was what about?" He chuckled, completely lost because of her randomness.

"The apology, the jacket, your kindness, your more tolerable than usual. Why?" She asked, "Let me guess, you want something?"

Her question made Max chuckle even more, which was making her lose her patience. Fortunately he finally said something before she did, "I'm really just in a good mood, Phoebe." He said, "Don't worry I'll be back rude to you by tomorrow." He teased, in a dry tone.

The silence returned, then Phoebe spoke again. "Well, I have to say_" She hesitantly finished, "I had really good time with you today." She said as if it hurt her.

Max beamed at his sister, & it looked strange to Phoebe. She had never seen him smile so big before, & she liked it. It actually bizarrely made her heart throb & her stomach twist, she returned the same delightful gaze back at him. "Yeah." He said, then he looked away at the sunset. "Me too." Then he gazed back at his twin, her stomach was fluttering inside. The colorful sky gave him a beautiful skin tone & his eyes twinkled like the stars appearing in the sky.

Was she _ No, no, no, it must be the Ski Lift. Phoebe was afraid of heights thanks to Thunderman the Ride, so the height must be making her stomach flop all over the place. She must've been looking down with a terrified look in her eyes because Max soon asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied. "Just thinking." She looked back up at her twin, who now was looking back at the sky. He seemed to be admiring the beauty, but of course Max wouldn't go into depth about what exactly he's feeling. Phoebe's eyes couldn't stop looking at him, she was even complimenting his appearance in her head. I mean he isn't ugly. Why haven't any girls have a crush on him in the past_ other than Sarah. Allison is one lucky girl, Phoebe thought to herself. She gazed him for a long time, was she_ no it's just the Sky lift. The Sky lift must be giving her these romantic feelings, this is place where people possibly make out at.

She moved her eyes on the ground, & she observed the many cars that looked like ants. Her palms were becoming sweaty, what was this feeling that kept possessing her emotions toward Max.

He still was a jerk on the inside, he still was annoying as ever, he even said he will still continue to insult me as soon as the day is over, Phoebe thought as she ran her thumb against her palm. Max is jerk, he was kind because he was in the moment. That's all.

She caught herself looking at him again, & she was becoming infuriated with her involuntary actions. "What the frick.." She whispered to herself.

Max immediately looked at Phoebe, "Ooh, see that was close. Now you gotta say it."

"No, I'm not saying it."

"Say it, Phoebe. You know you want to. Best to get it out now than to hold it in as soon as you get in the house."

"No."

"Come on, Pheebs. Let it out." He badgered.

"I'm not swearing, you might like the taste of soap but I don't."

"Okay first of all, that was when we were kids. Now second, we are technically allowed to swear since you & me are both 17 going on 18. And lastly, Free yourself, stop taming your wild side."

Phoebe stared at her twin for a long time, "Fuck it." A voice within her said out loud, receiving Max's eyes to widen in pleasure.

"That's what I'm_" Phoebe crashed her lips into his warm soft lips, just before he could congratulate her. She could no longer resist this new attitude that was attracting her. As soon as she realized what she had done, she became petrified. What have she done? Max pulled his lips away from hers with a staggering stare in his eyes, Phoebe had never felt so humiliated & scared before like how she did now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Max**

Fortunately, the Ski Lift had made it to their destination. Phoebe quickly climbed off the Ski Lift & walked away, trying to pretend what just happened didn't. But that didn't stop Max from following, & he certainly didn't allow her to forget about it.

"Phoebe, what in the hell was that about?" He asked, as he followed her.

"I don't know what your talking about?"

Max gave Phoebe a look, a look that she didn't want to face. It made her feel silly or stupid, she felt humiliated enough. She just continued walking.

"Can we talk about this?!" He called out.

"Never." She replied, turning around with a death glare that actually spooked Max a bit. But he was determined to get answers, rather it would cause him an arm & a leg.

Phoebe turned back around & continued walking, Max wasn't sure she was thinking straight. From Oak Carnival to the house is a 21 hour walk, & on top of that it was getting late. So walking isn't an option, the teachers were their only ride home. "What are you doing?" He called.

"I'm walking." She responded. To be honest, Max thought that was the best choice. They obviously needed some time apart & he really needed to think about this, it was like an explosion just went off in his face. However, he knew his dad would be pretty pissed if he finds out that Phoebe walked home alone … at night.

"Phoebe_ Just come back here, alright. I'm not judging you." He said, that was a straight up lie, he was judging her. What is she going through that is making her feel the urge to kiss him? Does she miss Link or something, like what the fuck?

"You know what, Max. Fine. But don't ever bring it up."

Max raised his hands up as if he was surrendering to the police or a higher authority, it's not like he would say anything to anybody in the first place. She's the one with the blabber mouth. Phoebe came back towards him, "I don't know what happened." She blurted out. See Captain Blabbers just proved his point.

"Well_" Before he could finish, the classmates came running back. Some were still amp & others were more relaxed. Phoebe & Max did one last look at each other before disappearing with their crowd of friends.

Max so badly wanted to tell Colosso about what Phoebe did, but that would be only hurting Phoebe. The situation is pretty embarrassing already. He just laid in his bed, replaying the situation over & over in his head until he was called, "Maax!" Barb called.

Max quickly reacted, he was just happy to be doing something_ something that will get that incident off his mind. He found his mother in the kitchen, she was looking at the pile of dirty dishes left on the counter. After seeing that he wished that he had just pretended to be asleep, as a matter of fact_ Max took one step back trying to tip toe away while his mom was distracted.

"Max we need to talk." Phoebe said, as she rushed down the stares. Max placed his finger on his lips gesturing her to be quiet but it was too late, Barb saw him.

"_about How much fun we had." Phoebe awkwardly covered, receiving squinting eyes from Max. My goodness, she was a terrible liar. Max was actually thankful that Barb was too focused on him to even recognize how weird Phoebe sounded.

"Why didn't you do the dishes before going to sleep?" Barb asked, crossing her arms.

"I was tired, & I just though since your_"

"Stop." Barb demanded, & he obeyed. "Do the dishes before_" Barb was too drowsy to think of something. It was 11:40 pm, & she really just wanted to go back to sleep. "Just get the dishes done." She said instead, "Goodnight Bebe." She patted her daughters head, receiving a perplexed glare from Phoebe before going back upstairs & yawning.

Phoebe looked back at her twin & restated, "We need to talk."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it." He said, walking into the kitchen.

"I didn't, but It's been on my mind the whole night." Phoebe said, following him in the kitchen. "Look, what happened_ was an accident. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Well what now?" He asked.

"We just need to forget about it."

"I can't forget something like that, Phoebe. Okay, this isn't like hiding a dead body."

"We _ Wait what, you don't mean that. Right?"

"Whatever rocks your boat, sis. Whatever rocks your boat." He said, tapping her back.

She shook her head, "Well do you have any ideas?" She asked, Max stared at his sister trying to think of something. Then out of nowhere a pillow hit his head, which swung his eyes open just when he was on the about to speak.

"Would you SHUTUP!" Colosso screamed, Max sat up on his elbows. It was just a dream. The sun beamed through the window above the boulders in his room, & Colosso was apparently doing his disturbing butt workouts again.

"What time is it?" He asked, slowly sitting up all the way.

"I don't know." Colosso stated, he paused the video "Is it time for you to tell me what happened with you & Phoebe yesterday?"

"I don't know what your talking about?" Max lied.

"Okay then. If you need me, I'll be down here." Colosso said, then he pressed the button to continue his workout.

Stupid Phoebe had to kiss him & now … it affected him. He went upstairs & entered the kitchen. There she was, at the opposite end of the table in her signature colorful dress & rider boats.

"Good morning, Max. You slept in?" Barb asked, setting up his plate.

"Yeah, your mother was calling you." Hank added.

"Oh really?" he asked, so that explains why he heard his mother's voice in his dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Max**

He couldn't tell rather if he was more pissed at Phoebe's actions or if he was just angry at her new attitude. It really irked him that Phoebe was acting like nothing happened, it was mostly because it's been on his mind the whole day & she seems casual about it. That was supposed to be his thing. She's the one who's supposed to look freaked out, not him_ she's the one who acted on her urges. Although he had doubts that Phoebe was okay. He knew deep down she was bothered about what happened_ he just knew, she is his twin after all. Thinking that even made his insides cringe, she's his twin_ that's more closer than simple siblings.

He shook his head after looking at his reflection in the mirror for two hours & then he began brushing his teeth.

 **Phoebe**

Meanwhile, Phoebe was a mess_ she couldn't think about anything else. All she could think about was the kiss, it shook her up a bit when she replayed every detail of what his lips felt like against hers. This was incest! Did she really like this? The kiss? No, she didn't _ Phoebe just needed to forget about it, the more she forgets_ the more her emotions will become dull about it. Phoebe sat at the kitchen table staring off into space, until Barb asked, "Are you okay, honey?"

"Huh, yeah. Why would you ask that?" Phoebe asked awkwardly, making Barb even more suspicious.

"Because you've been staring off into space for a two hours. Are you feeling okay?" Barb asked, placing the back of her hand on Phoebe's forehead.

"Yeah I'm okay, mom." Phoebe replied, taking her mother's hand down from her forehead. "No I'm not!" She blurted out, Phoebe held her mouth. Ooh, stupid honesty problem!

"Really, what's wrong?" Barb asked, sitting down on the kitchen chairs in front of her.

"Well_" Phoebe began, she was so mad at herself. And her mom was about to leave too with her dad, that's at least what she think she heard when Barb was talking to her. "It was yesterday." Shut up, Phoebe. Shut up! Her parents were the last ones she wanted to talk to about this, yet something within her makes her feel like if she tells them_ they can possibly help her or tell her what exactly she's going through.

"Barb, lets go. I can't risk missing out on the mov_ Heeey honey." Hank said, rushing back inside the house through the back door.

"Wait, you guys are going to the movies?" Phoebe questioned. There was a short silence.

"See ya." Hank said, leaving his wife to explain herself to their daughter.

"Yes, but then we will get those errands. After going _ You know what, I'll just go." Barb said, getting up to leave she sped out the house before closing the door behind her. Phoebe felt fully relieved, thank goodness_ she forgot. "Oh & we'll continue our conversation when I get back." Barb said, after peeking her head into the kitchen door. She then left, dangit Phoebe! You thought too soon. Phoebe hated to do this, but she needed Max's help. He had to have something that could erase_ Phoebe's eyes lit up. She had an idea! An idea that can help her forget about what happened the other night.

Phoebe ran down the stairs that led into the basement, "Max!" She called as she ran down. But he wasn't there, only his stupid bunny Colosso.

"He isn't down here, leave after the beep." He said, acting like an answer machine. "Beep."

Phoebe couldn't stand that bunny, he was so rude. She rolled her eyes & continued roaming through Max's lair. "Where is it?" She whispered to herself.

"You know, they say it's bad to snoop around someone's room." He said, "But I don't care." he finished.

Phoebe shook her head, she didn't have time for his nonsense. He has to know where his helmet that erases memories is at, "Colosso where's the memory wipe helmet?" Phoebe asked, facing the bunny that was on the medal lab table.

"Why? What do you need to wipe?" The bunny asked, immediately making Phoebe stiffen up.

"Nothing. I_ I just need for a project."

"What project?"

"A .. school project." She lied.

"Oh really?" He asked, Phoebe nodded.

"Yep."

Colosso began sniffing the air, "Do you spell that, it smells like_" he sniffed again, "Lies."

Phoebe's hands were moistening up, & her urges to tell the truth was on the verge of slipping. "I kissed _"

"Phoebe!" Max yelled, he was in his robe on the stares. His underwear was on underneath the robe, he did feel comfortable enough to walk through the house naked."What are you doing in my room?!"

"She was just about to tell me about who she kissed the other night."

Max's eyes widened, "Don't believe anything she says!" Max immediately defended.

"I didn't tell him anything." Phoebe said through clenched teeth. Now his actions added to Colosso's suspicion, & Phoebe knew it.

Colosso began chuckling, "So you know about this?" He asked Max.

"Uhh, I don't know what your talking about." Max quickly hid.

"But Phoebe does." Colosso said, looking back at Phoebe. The truth wanted to slip out her mouth, & she knew Colosso known it. She even caught him sneering at her. "Don't you, Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked at her twin, begging him to help her or do something to change the subject. But he looked frozen, she could see his heart pounding. "No I don_ I kissed Max yesterday!" Phoebe spat out, she held her mouth. Her face burned from hearing Colosso laugh hysterically, it was so humiliating & it made her feel weird.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?!" He asked in between laughter. "You & Max!" He laughed again, "You_" He couldn't even speak, "I_ You must be talking about another Max in your sch_" He laughed falling off the lab table & he began rolling on the carpet. Phoebe looked at Max who was giving her the same look, both were equally confused. But they were thrilled that was his reaction instead.

"Yep, it was just a funny joke." Max went along. Phoebe decided to follow his lead & she nodded her head.

"Yep, it wasn't real whatsoever & I totally didn't have a dream_"

"Too much talking." Max said, he came down the stairs & pulled Phoebe back up the stare.

As soon as they were back in the living room, they both faced each other & said, "We need to talk." They said in unison.

 **Max**

"Okay, glad we both agree." Max stated sarcastically.

"Look, okay i can't undo what happened_ but i think i figured out why i did that." Phoebe stated. Max looked at her & Phoebe just stared at him, both waiting for the other to speak or say something.

"Okay, _whyyy?!_ " Max asked harshly. The long silence aggravated him, & he was growing impatient. He didn't know why she even paused in the first place. She knows they were both wandering that? Especially him.

"I've been thinking about it, & i realized it's your maturity. You seem so grown up now & you were so friendly the yesterday night. So_ i don't know, i was attracted to that." She explained. Max shrugged his shoulders & nodded his head, that made sense. "And i promise i will never do _that_ again."

"Okay." he said, his heart felt so at ease & so did Phoebe. He even developed a faint grin, but then it went away when he thought something. Phoebe seen this & she had to ask.

"What?" She asked, grinning at him.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about what you just said. I seem more mature?"

"Well yeah. You haven't pulled a prank on me in a while & you're more _ i don't know calmer."

"Calmer." He restated. "I'm calmer? That's the best you can think of?" He teased, earning a smile from Phoebe.

 **Phoebe**

"Shutup." She said, playfully nudging him. The two gazed at each other both finally at peace & everything will now go back to normal. Then out of nowhere, their lips crashed into each other's passionately kissing each other as their hands explored the other's body. Then they somehow fell on the floor in the living room, Phoebe was on top of Max swaying her hips, rubbing their hidden areas against each other. As she did this he kissed underneath her chin until she forced him on his back & continued oscillating her hips until her thighs trembled from the pleasure on the verge of approaching. Max closed his eyes while he gripped onto her hips, he inhaled sharply then moaned, "Oh crap.. Phoebe." Her breathing shivered as she focused on building the blissful feeling up, Max wanted a turn to be dominant. So he rolled on top of Phoebe just when she was on the edge of releasing, he slipped his hand underneath her dress & gently pulled off her underwear.

"Max." She whispered.

"Shh." He said, he lowered down in between her legs & began bringing an even more delightful feeling to her by stimulating her core orally. Phoebe had never felt such a feeling, her head fell back & she enjoyed the satisfying experience. She moaned his name repeatedly until the electrifying pleasure grew bigger & that's when reality struck her.

"Max. Max, what are we doing?"She asked, it seemed like her mind was telling her no but her body was begging him to finish her off. He couldn't even answer because her hand had his head pressed in between her legs, & she swayed her hips again. Repeatedly she kept bringing her pelvis upwards & Max brought it back down, Phoebe felt like this blissfulness was making her go insane. Then finally when Max brought her hands down to her sides & held them there, that's when the lightning bolt stuck her insides, making her body tense up & she clenched the carpet underneath her. "Oh ff_ mm." She clenched her eyes shut & the waves from the thunder washed through her body. Max did one last kiss, earning a small moan from Phoebe & then he sat up on his knees.

 **Max**

Max could see that Phoebe was exhausted, she got up on her knees about to leave but that didn't stop him_ he grabbed her arm & forced her on her back. What the fuck did she think this was? He was going to please her & nothing will come back in return. Max went back on top of Phoebe & began kissing on her neck, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Max, i think_ i think we should stop." She said, Max hated that she was being like this. _Now_ she's getting second thoughts, when he's official turned on. He ignored her wishes,  & continued, he even interlocked their fingers & stretched them out on the floor. "Max." She said, "Did you hear me?"

He growled, "Yes & i don't _care."_ He retorted, unlocking his fingers with hers & throwing hers on the ground. He was pissed at her. "Why didn't you say that before." He got up on his knees.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why the _fuck__ " He began

"Max." She said, he hated how inconsiderate she was being about this. Typical stupid Phoebe!

"Why didn't you say anything when it was you!" He shouted, standing up.

 **Phoebe**

Phoebe was lost with his attitude, all she said was that they needed to stop & that just made him go entirely left. But when he asked that question, it hit her_ & she understood the real reason why he was angry. "I did." She answered. Phoebe just looked up at him, she couldn't resist chuckling out of shock then she finally asked, "Are you really mad?"

"Yes i'm mad. I'm pissed!" He yelled.

"What are you mad for?"She asked, she knew why but she just wanted him to say it.

"We're home!" Billy called out, right before Max could answer. Max fired one last glare at Phoebe & then he walked away. After receiving the glare, Phoebe couldn't fight back an eye roll_ she quickly reached for her underwear & switched on the TV. Acting as if she was watching it the whole time, while she had her panties bold up in the palms of her hands.

"Hey Phoebe." Both Billy & Nora said as they walked upstairs.

"Hey." Phoebe returned. As soon as they left, she couldn't help but think about Max. She actually felt a little bad. Phoebe recalled hearing boys talk about what was it_ blueballs or something like that? And it apparently hurts when a guy doesn't .. you know.. release. Maybe it would have been fair if she were to get him off too. To be honest, she couldn't stop thinking about her parents possibly walking in & seeing them like this. She also didn't know rather Max would take it a step farther & penetrate her, she still wants her virginity to be lost by someone else. Phoebe shook her head, just when she thought it was about to go back to normal again. Spoke too soon again.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Off i want to thank those for their friendly comments/reviews(lucayathegood, Guest , Guest, & Owen) i thank you guys so much & i'm sorry for taking so long to update because i have been really busy with school & i caught a cold not too long ago. But i'm better now. I truly wanted to update this but i was having issues posting it from the app, so i decided to use my computer & writes this for you guys. **

**Enjoy Guys.**

Chapter 5

Phoebe

Was this bad? She asked herself each time the feelings returned, but this time it got worse. It's been 3 weeks & every since what happened in the living room a couple weeks ago happened, they have been being more close than usual. It began on the same day, around 10. Phoebe had on the same clothes & Max had on a regular black T with the same color sweat pants.

-Flashback-

Phoebe came downstairs in his lair, "Max, i can't sleep."

"And why should i care." He retorted, cleaning out Colosso's cage. Phoebe noticed the annoying rabbit was gone, so she had to ask.

"Where's Colosso?"

It seemed like Max didn't want to answer because he still wanted show that he was still mad, but he responded, "He's in the living room in his other cage, until i finish this one." He said as he cleaned the cage, still giving her the cold shoulder.

His silent treatment was irking Phoebe's soul, she hated how dry he was being. Something within her walked toward him & she snatched the cleaning supplies out his hands. "What the fuck, give that back."

"Not until you talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Phoebe? I'm happy you teased me like that, i have nothing to say."

"No, look_ can you_ just stop being mad at me. It's not that serious, Max."

"What_"

Phoebe went on while he rolled his eyes, "Do you know why i did that? I did it because i don't want mom and dad finding out."

"They wouldn't."

"What happened with Billy & Nora was a warning shot of what could've_" The two began overlapping each other with words, both not listening to the other.

Phoebe finally gave up, he wasn't listening to her anyways. He's too damn stubborn & selfis_ oh god, did she just swear? She went silent & when she did her heart immediately fluttered again, "I did it, because i wanted to make you feel good & how you did nothing_" Max stopped, "ooh, I thought we were still arguing." He awkwardly stated, clapping his hands together then looking down at the ground.

Phoebe slightly chuckled, but she was so shocked for his reasoning. He did that to please her, "You did that on purpose?"

"What the fuck do you mean, Dweeby. Everyone does that on purpose." He replied. Phoebe normally would get mad at him for his response, but she knew it was his way of hiding how he really felt. She grinned instead, "What?" He barked.

The over controlling power within her, made her kiss him_ she kissed him & kissed him until they fell on his bed. It seemed like this was planned out or Max knew this was going to happen, because without hesitation he took control. He rolled himself on top of her like he originally wanted to do, & he began pecking kisses around her neck. Phoebe even flinched a little when he sucked on her neck, but she soon got comfortable & got into it. She lifted up the skirt she had on & pulled it to her waist, revealing the moist panties she slipped back on, not intentionally their hidden areas rubbed against each other pleasing them both.

Max gently continued doing that bringing them both on the verge of drowning from the waves of pleasure, the delightful feeling made her even bring her legs up on his lower back. All that was heard was the bed thudding, their heavy & trembling breathing, & maybe even small moans. She could tell it built Max's ego up a few levels when Phoebe moaned his name a few times, her voice even rose along with the blissful waves that grew stronger & less withstanding.  
He shushed her a couple times, but she didn't care _ all that was on her mind was this delightful touch.

"I'm gonna_ I_ " The waves of gratification choked her words up, & she repeatedly paused. Their muscles quivered from the waves that was so close they could touch it.

"Shh, Phoebe!" He moaned out, right after the waves have drowned them, & an undeniable look that screamed blissfulness jumped on their face. Meanwhile the pleasure washed them over until they were fully satisfied & out of breath.

Phoebe dropped her legs from his sides, & Max slowly pushed himself up then next to his twin. It was entirely silent, & silence kept speaking the truth & the truth was that she just dried hump, grinded on or whatever teens call it_ her brother. And she loved every minute of it.

"We can't ever tell_"

"Yeah, i know." she finished for him.

-FlashBack End-

Phoebe was in the living room doing homework, while Barb was in the kitchen cooking dinner & Hank was in there with her. She was so focused on her thoughts that actually distracted her from her homework that she didn't hear the house phone ringing until Barb called, "Can you get that, Phoebe. I'm a bit busy right now."

"Me too, mom." Phoebe responded.

"Let me rephrase that. Answer the phone now." Barb demanded.

Phoebe groaned before getting up & answering it, "Hello?"

"Heey, Pheebs." It was Max, Phoebe's stomach twisted in knots while her heart stopped. She shook her head, Phoebe hated this feeling. She hated it because she knew it was wrong. He was her twin_ her twin_ now that was beyond grotesque incest. They were more than blood, like other siblings_ they are more intertwine.

"What do you want?"

"Yeeaah, um_ We got arrested." Max stated.

Phoebe's eyes widened, what did he just say? And who is we? And why is he arrested? what did he do to get arrested? "What? Who's we?"

"Just Nora & me." Max casually replied.

"What did you guys do to get _" Phoebe turned around & seen her parents looking at her, just as Max stated.

"Just don't tell mom & dad, okay? So in other words, shut up before they hear you." A little late, Max.

Phoebe nervously smiled at her parents then said, "So confused at what direction to take at the park." She awkwardly lied, then she walked out the front of the house then closed the door behind her. "Where are you guys?" She whispered.

"At HiddenVIlle prison, duh."

"I'm on my way." She replied. Phoebe had a license, but she didn't have a car_ looks like she'll be using the house car.

TO BE CONTINUED..

 **Sorry to start the chapter off like that & end it weird, i honestly wanted to add more chapters & i certainly didn't want to end it on this. But i'm in a huge hurry, sorry again. And i hope you enjoyed the stories, i will try to add more updates. Bye Readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I honestly thank you guys I'm in love with your reviews. I feel so bad about taking forever, but again i really busy with things(unfortunately school, chores, homework) but I will try to add two chapters in one story. All for you guys. Thanks So much, you're really appreciated.**

Chapter 6

 **Max**

"_You're the worse brother ever!" Nora yelled at him. Max could give a fuck less, what was really on his mind was the punk that planned on taking Nora to 3rd base. Oh hell no, not his sis. Max knew something was up this morning, Nora was all giggly & happy then in the afternoon she lied to him & said she was going to a pool party. Well that was actually dumb on his part, because it's in the middle of September_ but it was Phoebe's fault. She has been on his mind the whole week & not a day goes by that he doesn't think about the naughty things he wants to do to her_ another reason why he agreed was because he just needed to get his twin out. It was like Phoebe was taking over, he hasn't spoke to Allison in a while too_ it was a good thing she has been too busy to realize his absence.

But anyways, Max found out about the lie from Billy_ who clearly has a problem with keeping his mouth shut too. But thank god he did, because Nora would've lost her innocence to this clown. It actually shocked Max that he knew, because he hasn't been hanging out with Nora in a while every since he made new friends & they argue more often. It was funny to Max with how as soon as Phoebe & himself have stopped arguing then Billy & Nora became how they used to be. Because they were much more closer. But anyways, Nora deserved so much more. And it was a miracle that Max crashed the party & bust open the door just when they were on the verge.

" Max?" Nora spat. Rage brewed inside Max when he seen the hormonal beast on top of his sister, about to plant love bites on her neck. Maybe he already did. Oh hell no!_ is what only came to mind.

The boy turned around, he had brown hair side bangs & who gave a shit_ this douche was on his sister, he turned around & said, "Wait your turn, bro." Acting as if_ as if, she's some prostitute. Now that did it!

"Get. the fuck. off my sister, man!" Max yelled, walking up to him. He only seen the boy, he couldn't hear Nora's pleading_ all he wanted was that kid's blood on his fist. He forgot that he was underage, all he seen was red.

Max grabbed the boy by the back off his shirt & yanked him off Nora, the kid fell on the ground. "And if you ever touch her again, it won't be pretty for you! And tell your friends that too! Asshat!"

"You're the worse brother ever!" Nora yelled. Oh, she wasn't in clear water, Max had some words he wanted say to her too.

"We're going home." He stated, grabbing Nora's arm & bringing her all the way outside. He was actually surprised that, Nora didn't fight back_ she didn't show her true emotions until after getting in the driver seat he seen Nora in tears. Her head was in her hands & she was silently crying into them. "So you wanna be a whore, huh Nora?" Max asked, as soon as they were far away from the party & it broke the only sound of whimpering cries.

She didn't answer, "You like that, because he sure as hell doesn't respect you. And as soon as you give yourself up like that than that will be your new nickname in school. Yaay" Max said, "Slutty Nora, the 12 year old_ let me repeat that the _12 year old_!"_

"I get it, Max."She choked out.

"No you don't. Boys are dogs Nora_ dogs that are looking for a bone to play with. And once the bone's all chewed up, they don't care for it anymore & they move onto the next." Max explained.

"Is that what Billy did to me?" Nora's words made Max soften up a bit_ did she ... miss Billy?

"What?" He asked softly.

"Am i a chewed up bone to Billy, is that why he doesn't want to play with me anymore?" She sniffed. "Maybe this is what he felt when i kept hanging out with Chloe?" Then it struck Max, & when it did he felt like a complete jerk_ not for everything else because this still wasn't okay. But for more of not caring about what they were going through & just being selfish.

"No, Nora. Billy is 15."

"So! We have always been best friends. And just because he's 15, it changes."

"Well. Look Nora, Billy is just going through that stage where he wants to explore. It's like _" Max paused, trying to think of a metaphor or a simile to describe it. "Teenagers are like Cats."

"Are you kidding?"

"Do you want to feel better or not?" Max fired back. "Some cats like to go outdoors & explore everything. And it sometimes take longer to for them to come back, but they eventually will."

Nora smiled faintly, "I thought you were allergic to cats, how' d you know that stuff?"

"Because i'm a genius." Max cockily stated. Or more like his dad got a cat anyways right after watching _Space Kitties._ He just witnessed it all as he fought to breathe again.

"Thanks_" A loud siren went off behind them, & it followed. Max didn't want to but he pulled over & out came a fat police officer.

"License & registration, please?" He asked, shining his flashlight in his face. Max pulled out his fake license & gave it to the police officer, Max could drive but he didn't own a car or a license.

"So your full name is Amanda Von Sweet?" The officer questioned, after reading it with his flashlight.

"Yes."

"It's tradition." Nora added, playing along.

"Well, Miss Von Sweet did you know that this car was reported stolen 10 minutes ago by a woman named Rebecca Wong & your license has expired. 4 years ago?"

Max looked at the cop, trying to think of something but he couldn't think of any cunning words. "I can't go back to jail!" Max shouted instead, then he stomped on the gas_ running over the chubby cop's toe.

"Max!" Nora yelled.

"Shut up, Nora. You're too young to understand."

Chapter 7

 **Phoebe**

Phoebe was in the living room doing homework, while Barb was in the kitchen cooking dinner Hank was in there with her. She was so focused on her thoughts that actually distracted her from her homework that she didn't hear the house phone ringing until Barb called, "Can you get that, Phoebe. I'm a bit busy right now.""Me too, mom." Phoebe responded.

"Let me rephrase that. Answer the phone now." Barb demanded.

Phoebe groaned before getting up answering it, "Hello?"

"Heey, Pheebs." It was Max, Phoebe's stomach twisted in knots while her heart stopped. She shook her head, Phoebe hated this feeling. She hated it because she knew it was wrong. He was her twin_ her twin_ now that was beyond grotesque incest. They were more than blood, like other siblings_ they are more intertwine.

"What do you want?""Yeeaah, um_ We got arrested." Max stated.

Phoebe's eyes widened, what did he just say? And who is we? And why is he arrested? what did he do to get arrested? "What? Who's we?"

"Just Nora me." Max casually replied.

"What did you guys do to get _" Phoebe turned around seen her parents looking at her, just as Max stated.

"Just don't tell mom dad, okay? So in other words, shut up before they hear you." A little late, Max.

Phoebe nervously smiled at her parents then said, "So confused at what direction to take at the park." She awkwardly lied, then she walked out the front of the house then closed the door behind her. "Where are you guys?" She whispered.

"At HiddenVIlle prison, duh.""I'm on my way." She replied. Phoebe had a license, but she didn't have a car_ looks like she'll be using the house car.

 **Max**

They were still in cuffs_ behind cold bars next to each other

"Well this happened." Nora said, breaking the silence & sitting down on the hard seat. Meanwhile Max was focused on trying to bring the cuffs around in front of him. He repeatedly attempted to pull them around but failed constantly, he even began to growl out of frustration. "And now this is is happening." She said to herself, but it was well heard. Max just didn't care right now, he had a plan. "What are you doing?"

"Shh." he demanded, "I'm trying to bring the cuffs around to use my telekinesis to get those keys on the desk." Max whispered.

Max tried again, earning an eye roll from Nora _ "And what exactly is the plan after you free us?" She asked, Max paused in his tracks. He didn't think of that.

"Buzzkill." Max said, plopping down in the cold seat next to her. "So what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Wait for Phoebe." She retorted, shaking her head. Hearing Phoebe's name made his heart flutter, then all the dirty thoughts returned. It seemed like time flew by swiftly just from Phoebe entering, they both jumped up & held the bars. She finally made it & she'll free them from these unbearable cuffs. But Max couldn't help but get confused when he seen an officer behind her, probably to escort them out_

"Hey guys, i got some news." Phoebe said smiling nervously, Max knew that nervous smile_ what the heck did she do? then it hit him when handcuffs were also on her wrist. The cop thrown her in there with them, "I got arrested too."

***

What the fuck?! What was the whole point in calling her ass if she_ Max was pissed. "How on earth did you get arrested too?"

"I was trying to avoid a squirrel." Phoebe defended, " And i accidentally crashed into a police car."

"What the hell, Phoebe?" Max barked.

"I'm sorry. I mean, we don't know if that squirrel could've had a family." She stated, " And 3 children who are complete criminals like us." She panicked. Max hated it when she did this, always over reacting.

"Looks like we're going back to my original plan?" Max confidently stated.

"Look like an old man who has broken his back." Nora asked, she knew damn well that wasn't it.

"No, getting us outta here." Max whispered, "Now shut up so i can do this." Max bent over again & attempted bring the cuffs around.

"I can't believe i'm a criminal? Maybe prison isn't enough for me." Phoebe whimpered. Oh my gosh, when she acts like this it was a huge turn off_ it was getting to the point that he wanted to get this done before she lets another word out.  
But then he was spotted.

"Sit up, sir!" The fuzz demanded, Max groaned while obeying. He didn't feel like getting wrestled on the floor.

"Instead of looking like a complete fool, why don't i just use my heat vision to melt chain off?" Nora asked, at the moment Max literally just realized Nora was the only one who was sane right now. Phoebe was freaking out & Max was looking weird_ but of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I knew that." He replied.

 **I'm going to have to end it here guys, i hope you enjoyed it & this will be continued. Lol, bye guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay first off, I was going to start where I left off_ but I realize that's a bit cliché(since some people (guest), lol wants to predict what will happen) but that's okay, I love it when people guess. So I did the opposite of what was expected, what is that called ... Ironic. I did an ironic thing. And also I'm so sorry for the long wait. Seriously. A lot was on my plate this week.**

Chapter 7

 **Max**

He was in a pleasant mood & this was the most pleasant day, they got away with everything last night. It was all rudimentary, all they had to do was used their ice breath to freeze everyone in the prison & then they got out, after that they got out they duplicated the memory wipe helmet & placed them on everyone's head. After unfreezing everyone, they had no memory of arresting them. But what really had him in a delighted attitude was his talk with Phoebe in his lair, before they were called upstairs_ they were originally talking & laughing at old memories, but the laughter ceased when Phoebe said, "Max, what are we gonna do? I mean, why do i feel this way towards you?"

"What do you mean?" Max chuckled.

" _This._ Does this make me _ _us_ crazy? Maybe we should tell mom and dad."

"No one can know." Max stated, he soon was glad that Colosso was upstairs with Billy, Nora & Chloe doing God knows what.

"Well maybe they can tell us_"

"That we are freaks & we're going to a mental institution." Max finished.

"You know i wasn't going to say that." Phoebe replied.

 **Phoebe**

"Just see it as us_ giving each other a sexual healing." Max teased, grinning at Phoebe afterwards. Chills rushed down her spine as soon as he finished his sentence, & she regretted it.

"Shutup, Max. Don't say that." Phoebe replied, playfully nudging her brother's shoulder with her elbow.

"Why not, did i just give you an eargasm." he went on.

Ugh, Phoebe hated it when he did this_ he knew it was attractive to her & it made her inside melt. "Seriously, Max. What are we going to do?"

Max sighed, "Just play with it until we figure out what to do."

"You just want to play with it, because you're in the mood right now." Phoebe said, she knew how he worked.

"I am." he confessed, "But i think that's what should happen, we should just see where it goes."

Phoebe laid back on his comfy cold covers, trying to think or find an excuse to defend herself in why it was okay. But she kept hearing that it wasn't, it wasn't because this was incest_ if it's so okay why should it be kept a secret? Before she knew it, Max laid back next to her she could feel his soft hairy arms against her skin & each time he breathed the hairs on his arms tickled her skin. But his arms also brought warmth, & for some reason she felt less anxious & more calm.

"I'm scared, Max." Phoebe confessed, whispering to her twin. And she was. She was afraid of someone finding out because the light will reveal what's in the dark. Not only that but what if it all comes out, & how will everyone react, what if they take things too far. What if she gets pregnant with a dysfunctional fetus because Max penetrated her.

"Me too, Pheebs."

"THUNDERKIDS!" Hank yelled, which is what he basically yelled when there was a family meeting.

Both Max & Phoebe growled while rolling their eyes, they hated it when he yelled that, it was so lame & cheesy of him. The two came upstairs along with Billy, Chloe & Nora who went downstairs into the living room, "Dad, can you please stop saying that." Max said as he walked into the living room.

 **Max**

"Not until you stop dropping ice cubes down my pants." Hank said, his car keys slipped from his hands & as soon as he bent down to grab them. A long wet mark on the back of his pants from most likely ice cubes that melted was revealed on his jeans, all the siblings burst into laughter as they witnessed this.

"You're father & I are going_" Barb paused as she seen this. "Max, come on."

"What?" Max questioned, "I didn't _"

"We're going out to Walmart, so no cutting up when we're gone. Max." Barb interrupted, she seemed too drained to listen to her son lies & horrible excuse. But it wasn't a lie, he was with Phoebe the whole time. He so badly wanted to roll his eyes at there comment, here they go again_ calling him out when there are three other children who act out as well. Did they forget what Phoebe, Nora & Billy did at some point in their life or do they just keep a list of things that Max has done. Either way it was beginning to annoy Max_ it has always annoyed him, he just shrugged it off to hide his pain & he always reminded himself that he created the reputation. So why go funny now?

"I'm not going to do anything." Max replied. "Like how i didn't put ice cubes down dad's pants."

"Okay Max, i'll play along. If you didn't put the ice cubes in my pants then who did?" Hank asked dryly. Max was soon regretting building the reputation of being the black sheep in the family.

"I did." Chloe said, receiving everyone's eyes each in shock.

"Chloe? Why did you put ice cubes down your father's pants?" Barb asked.

"I didn't mean to. I just blinked." She blinked her eyes to demonstrate & immediately Hank jumped while squealing from the icy block that poof in his pants. "See."

"Wait, does that mean Chloe can now teleport things just by blinking?" Billy asked.

"I guess so, but we're going to be out & i really mean it about_"

"Let test it out. Take mom & dad to Walmart, Chloe." Max interrupted.

"Max no_" Chloe blinked her eyes before Barb could finish & both parent poof away.

"Max." Phoebe said, being her typical worry wart self.

"They're fine, Phoebe." He already knew what she was about to say. "Chloe teleported them to Walmart remember?"

"What's Walmart?" Chloe asked, both teens went stiff.

 **Phoebe**

"Did you hear that, Max. She doesn't know what Walmart is." Phoebe stated.

"Walmart? I thought you said Walt Disney. Disneyland is fun." Chloe giggled. There was silence.

"Well that happened." Max casually stated, all the siblings walked away except Phoebe, she found it rude & strange how everyone was basically acting as if nothing big has just happened.

Phoebe could no longer take how calm everyone was being, this wasn't good. They're home alone, because their parents are at disneyland ... By force. Since Billy, Nora & Chloe were in their rooms doing whatever they do_ Phoebe decided to come downstairs to discuss her concerns with her twin. He was the only one on her level, & they're relationship is going pretty good so far.

"I can't take it anymore." Phoebe stated, as she ran downstairs. She went around the couch, seeing her twin fully dressed in his signature dark clothes & his leather jacket. That was strange because it's getting late_ it's what_ 8:40. What was he up to? Everyone else was in their pajamas.

"What are you talking about?" Max questioned.

"Where are you going?" Phoebe asked, looking up & down at him.

"I asked first." Max stated.

Phoebe sighed, "Mom & Dad. Now where are you going?"

"Out with Allison." Max replied. Rage brewed inside Phoebe, what_ why _ is he serious? After he got done telling her that they should play around with this new feeling & here he is going out with Allison. He better explain. Anger grown on her face, because Max furthered his explanation. "She started to notice my absence. And she asked."

"And you said _yes!_ " Phoebe yelled. What was this coming from? She has never been this pissed_ er- uh, angry.

"Well yeah, she is my girlfriend." Max replied. Hearing _girlfriend_ stung Phoebe's heart, why did it? He was right. She was. "Look, we can continue doing these things. But we gotta act natural ... you know."

Phoebe nodded, "Right." she calmed herself down, he was right. They needed to act normal to avoid any suspicions. "Where are you taking her?" She politely asked, trying to act like she isn't still bothered & be a good supportive sister.

"Just the movies." He replied, then he looked at his cellphone.

Phoebe nodded, "Cool." She looked down a her slippers, trying to resist the pain growing within her chest. Aagh, why does this hurt? Why does she care? She doesn't_ they are_ what should she feel?

Max sighed, "Stop being a baby, Phoebe." She looked up, seeing her twin looking at her_ "I''l make it up to you. I promise."

A grin grown on her lips as an idea jumped in her head, she sat down next to him & seductively said. "Can you make it up to me now?"

When Max broke into laughter Phoebe couldn't help but feel the pinch of embarrassment, "What?" She asked insecurely.

"Nothing. I just_ okay." Max said, without hesitation he kissed Phoebe. The two kissed passionately but he broke the kiss to plant kisses on her neck & down her smashed & supported breast, as he did this he slowly went onto his knees & slipped her underwear down to her thighs. When he spread her legs apart then roughly pulled her closer to his mouth, Phoebe knew what he was planning & she couldn't help but feel joy wash over her heart from the pleasant memory. She even helped him take her underwear off, by kicking it off her one ankle_ He then attacked her core stimulating it orally, causing her to receive pleasure. This time Phoebe clenched the couch, & her head even fell back when she felt herself getting closer. The air was becoming thicker, her body especially her legs tensed up & shivered. Her moans grew louder when the pleasure developed, but luckily Max covered her mouth.

"So Phoebe." Max said, stimulating her bud with his thumb. "Tell me when you're about to climax. Okay?"

Phoebe nodded her head obediently as if he was her master or something, "Okay." She breathed out. "Just please don't_"

Max shushed her, knowing what she was about to say_ but she didn't care. She was too in a trance to give a crap, all that was on her mind was reaching that wonderful wave or electrifying touch_ ooh, she needed the touch or feeling, whatever it was called. She needed it & wanted it, that was the only thing that could relieve her. Phoebe couldn't resist fantasizing about all the things she wanted to do to Max.

She could see it now, & it added to the pleasure. "M_M_Max" Her breathing quivered & she could no longer breath out her nostril but out her mouth. And breathing was mixed with moans, & just when her eyes were on the verge of rolling at the back of her head from the stars she could only see. "Here it comes_" It stopped. All of what was built didn't crash down but it was sinking down, the waves had slowly fell down & the thunderstorm had went away.

After catching her breath, a voice within her barked out "What the hell!"

Max sneered at her while wiping his mouth from the moistness of her core, Phoebe was pissed. "Oh yeah, i decided to give you a sample. You're just going to have to be patient for the full effect, Phoebe."

"What? Since when did you give_"

His cellphone made a small ring & he looked at it, "Gotta go, bae's here." He interrupted, he kissed Phoebe's fragile core one last time making her moan then he rushed out the house.

Max can be such an asshole sometimes_ Phoebe thought, before picking up her underwear again & going upstairs.

Chapter 8

It felt weird to him that he was getting a ride from his girlfriend but he didn't care, it actually made him thank Chloe even more that she teleported their parents to Disneyland before they realized the car was gone. Phoebe & Max still haven't formulated a plan to hide the evidence that the car was damaged. But anyways, during their whole date anytime they kissed he kept picturing Phoebe's lips, & man did he want to kiss them. It even made him excited to come home & take that ass down_ "Umm, Max. Are you_ um_ okay?" Allison asked, interrupting his inappropriate thoughts. She was on her way back to his house, after watching the thrilling action movie.

"Huh_ uh, yeah. Why you asked?" Max asked, his heart was thumping hard in his chest. Hoping that the humiliating news didn't somehow get to her, although the more he thought of it_ the more irrational & dumb it sounded to him. Like how on earth would she find out, if the only time they messed around with each other was in their house.

"Well_ Uh_ You know, i can tell you're a bit _" She cleared her throat, " _"excited"_. " She said, Max was now confused_ what was she_ He followed her eyes that kept falling on his jeans,  & there it was, he has never been that hard before. Damn Phoebe had officially turned him on _again,_ but this time her as s better not back down _ or she'll regret it.

"Ohhh_" He groaned, placing his hand on his face. "This is really embar_" Before he could finish, Allison kissed him_ she kissed him repeatedly, so much that he feared that the car was still driving. But it turned out she had parked it in the woods somewhere near their house, he recognized it because he recalled Billy & Nora being afraid of going in those woods. Max scared them into thinking, the HashSlingingSlash _ ringing_ singing_ The guy from Spongebob was living there. Which was dumb because that's a cartoon & he couldn't even get the name right as he told them, but it was a good thing he talked Oyster into scaring them last halloween. mmm, good times. Aanyways, Allison immediately climbed on top of Max & she attacked his neck with love bites, he felt her unbutton & unzip his pants as she did this.

"Wait, Al_" His words immediately choked up when he felt her warm insides. His head fell back, he had never felt anything like this before_

"You like that?" She whispered in his ear. But all he could picture was Phoebe right now, her long brown hair, he could smell the same shampoo & _ The ecstasy was building because of it, the blocks were building swiftly & he could no longer resist the overpowering feeling.

He closed his eyes as he imagined it, clenching Phoebe's sides & hearing her breathless moans in his ear, he was in love with Phoebe's roughness in how she was moving her body. His breathing was becoming heavy & unbearable to control anymore along with his tense muscles,"oh fuck, you feel so good."

"I'm doing this b-b- because_" Her trembling words added to his pleasure, they even interlocked their fingers

"I know." he moaned out breathlessly. Then he inhaled sharply though his teeth, "I love you too, baby." Did he really just_ okay he didn't really give a fuck right now, all he cared about was this gratification approaching. But then something dried up, he quickly remembered something_ he couldn't get Allison pregnant.

"Wait, wait_" He whispered, but she didn't obey. Thank god, cause he didn't want her to stop_ this was too good to stop,

"I'm on the pill." Allison spat out, then returned to the same moans. His grip on her hands tightened as he felt the wonderful feeling approach him.

"Oh fuck yes, Phoebe!" He moaned out loud, feeling the ecstasy wash over him_ drowning him completely while filling her warm, tight & moist insides up with his seed.

After it was all over & he opened his eyes, Allison had a disgruntled look on he face_ what was wrong, was that too fast? But his questions was answered when she asked, "Who's Phoebe?"  
Max froze up, oh shit! He did yell that out loud, dumb ass Max! That was Phoebe's thing to spill the beans not him, Max felt like he was cornered. Either way he would lose, so the only way out was to play stupid.

"I mean the only Phoebe i know, is your sister." Oh damn, damn ,damn! He was definitely cornered, if he said it was his sister then their secret will be out_ but if he says it was another girl then he will risk losing Allison. Just when he thought it was a pleasant day, spoke too soon Max. You spoke too fuckin soon!

 **Alright readers i'm stopping here. But of course this won't be over!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Phoebe

She laid in her bed thinking about Max of course, she couldn't wait for the full effect, but maybe he deserved some pleasure too. All he does is please her, maybe she can try once in a _ speak of the devil, he entered her room. He looked bothered, maybe she can cheer him up. "Phoe_" She attacked him with intense kisses until they somehow fell on her bed. "Phoebe listen." Max said firmly.

The seriousness in his tone & expression on his face, made Phoebe stop in her tracks_ he was serious. She sat up, "What?" She asked, the worried gaze in his eyes, made Phoebe anxious, her heart pounded.

"I_ I_ Allison_"

"What did you do?" Phoebe asked, glaring in his eyes.

"Well, technically it's what _you_ did."

"Max." Phoebe groaned standing up in front of him. She already knew where this was going Allison knows, Max quickly explained further.

"She's just suspicious. That's al_"

.. "Why would you do that?" They heard from downstairs. Both Phoebe & Max tried to ignore them & finish talking, but their voices kept intervening.

"Didn't you hear me? We can do anything_"

"Yes, i heard you! I just thought that you & me were going to hang out." Nora retorted.

"Of course." He replied, "You, me & Kevin." Billy finished. They both couldn't resist drifting off into their argument, Billy & Nora were loud after all.

"No, not Kevin. I swear, it's like you have a crush on him or something. You're always with him."

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but i beginning to think that you don't want Kevin to come over."

"Ding, ding, ding. Correct. Why do yo even like him he's a thief?!"

Phoebe shook her head, & she closed the door_ "So what you're basically saying is that we have to lay low, now?" Phoebe asked, but it was more of a statement.

Max

"And more importantly, i won't experience the full effect." Phoebe whined, receiving a grin from Max. She would be more concern about that, selfish Phoebe_ she's too cute. That's why he's in love _ er uh_ liked hanging out with her, Yeah, he wasn't in love with his sister_ he loved her. You know, like brother & sister_ nothing more. Okay, that was a damn lie_ so what if he loved Phoebe more than that! People can judge all they want, he's secure! Aaanyways, Max couldn't say no to that_ he was a man of his word after all.

"Whoa, whoa ... I didn't say all that." He said, a grin grown on both of their lips.

 **To BE CONTINUed! Hope you guys enjoyed it & i love you guys's ( If that's a word) support everyday. Thank you all, really. BTW SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT & SHORT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Phoebe

"No penetration." Is always the first words that come out Phoebe's mouth right before they did something. Although she was in love with_ Er uhh, she loved _ she loved her brother, she uh_ she wanted to lose her virginity to someone_ someone _ else? Screw it, what if Phoebe did love him more than the average sibling? She doesn't care_ okay that was lie, she does_ she cares way too much. She cared about their opinions, she cared about getting criticized, she cared about not being a good example for Billy, Nora & Chloe, she more importantly cared about her parents finding out that_ that she basically loved him. How will they take it? She already knew it wouldn't be good! But at least she had Max_ yeah, she did have him. So who cares! Maybe she should release her wild side & stop taming it_

WHO THE FUCK _ I can't, i just can't_Phoebe thought to herself. She couldn't make herself swear, but she was going to allow him to penetrate her this time. They say lose it to who you love_ well, she loved him.

Nora

Nora & Billy were continuously going at each other's throat, & it ended on a horrible note. "_FINE GO! CHLOE & I DON"T NEED YOU!" Nora screamed. Oh that was a huge lie, Nora has been missing Billy so much lately & Chloe is getting old. Don't get it wrong, she's a good sister It's just kind of difficult to see eye to eye to a 4 year old, all they do is watch baby shows & the only thing that is bearable to watch is Spongebob. But it gets a little boring, & Nora wants to move around_ run a little. Not just sit on the couch all day.

"GOOD! I WILL!" Billy barked. Nora stood in the living room with her arms crossed trying her best to resist breaking down into tears. She didn't mean any of that stuff, Billy's her best friend_ all she wants right now is for him to stay with her. STUPID CAT PHASE! Billy swung open the door, as he faced her & yelled, "AND I DON"T NEED YOU EITHER!" Nora's eyes widened.

Billy

When her eyes widened, he immediately felt bad. Dangit, Nora! She had to say something rude, he didn't mean any of that. All he genuinely wanted to do was have his two best friends hang out together with him, but for some odd reason that ticked her off. Jeez, girls are so emotional & confusing_ Billy thought to himself. He turned around about to leave, but his face immediately went into his father's stomach. All Billy could smell was sweat _&_ &_ _cheeseburgers with fries?_

Billy swiftly ran back to Nora, completely disgusted_ Why did he smell like cheeseburgers & fries? How is that possible? Is that why Nora's eyes looked like that?

Before Nora could say any cunning or clever words, maybe even ask how on earth did they come back from Disneyland without any transportation_ Hank instantly asked, as he walked into his house with Barb behind him, "Where are you going?"

"Out to his boyfriend's house." Nora stated, receiving a glare from Billy.

"At least i didn't try to go to 3rd base with him." Billy replied.

"Watch it, Billy! " Nora barked.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Barb asked, after shaking her head from the outbursts & confusion.

"Billy is stealing!" Nora yelled.

"Nora tried to horse hump a guy!" Billy shouted.

"Horse hump?" Hank restated, deeply confused. Billy didn't understand why he was puzzled, he's acting like he's never seen _Animal Planet_ & watch a documentary on animals before_ Billy watched one on Horses one time, & man was that horse - horse humping, the mess out of the other.

Nora

"I_" Before Nora could explain herself, Dr. Colosso somehow appeared on the couch_ he was laughing hysterically. "It's not funny, Colosso." Nora defended.

"Oh, i wasn't laughing at that. Hearing all your secrets just reminds me of the most hilarious thing Phoebe told me weeks ago." Colosso explained, then he broke into laughter again.

"Shoot! I meant to talk to Phoebe too." Barb stated. "She told me something was wrong weeks ago, & i forgot."

"Wait, she told you her secret? Out of all people?" Hank asked.

"Yep, & she was dumb enough to tell me. Remember their class trip to Oak Carnival or something like that_"

Hank nodded his head as if he were a teenage girl receiving gossip, "No. Hank, i don't think this is the time for gossip. We'll deal with you two later, where's Max?"

"Upstairs with Phoebe." Billy answered.

"What? Why would he be_ You know what, good we need to talk to both of them anyways."

"I'm coming up too, we need to talk about why she told a super villain her secret. Instead of me." Hank said, following his wife upstairs.

Billy & Nora stood there, then as soon as their parents were out of sight _ they abruptly ran up the stares, wanting to hear Phoebe's secret & Max's punishment for his little stunt earlier.

As they ran Colosso desparately yelled to them, "Bring me with you!" But they were already gone, leaving him with Chloe.

He groaned, he hates being a bunny_ "You got any carrots?" He asked Chloe.

Phoebe

"Are you sure about this?" Max asked, centering his member at her entrance. Phoebe took a deep breath, time to release her wild side.

"Yes." She closed her eyes, prepping herself up for the pain. She recalled, being told by her fast friends that losing your virginity hurt_ but it got better after a few times. She didn't take their words seriously until she put in a tampon_ my goodness, she couldn't even walk with it in. It felt like a shoe was shoved up there, or kicked up there. It hurt like hell.

They did one last kiss & it was in, she let a small moan from the intolerable pain. She looked the other direction not wanting Max to see her in pain, not wanting Max to see that she was actually uncomfortable_ she didn't want him to stop because of her. She could tell that he was already into it by his heavy breathing & the rhythm of hips were speeding up _ he loved this way too much, to st_ the door swung open & the pinch of humiliation returned to Phoebe. THEY WERE CAUGHT. Not just caught, but caught in action.

 _Lay low,_ why must everything be the opposite of how i want it? ___ Phoebe thought. _Lay low_ my ass.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **HEY PEOPLE! ALRIGHT, we're coming towards the end of the story_ but there might be a sequeal, idk yet. But i thank you guys for your supportive words & i do plan on making more stories, which you are free to read as you please.. If you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKay i couldn't help but feel terrible about how ended this story. But it is honestly difficult, so i tried again & i hope you guys like it. I also was rushing as well in the last story & partially this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

All five children sat on the couch, equally stiff from their secrets being revealed. All except Chloe. Hank & Barb stood in front of them, lost at words all they did was pace around.

"So you mean to tell me, you were serious about kissing Max?" Colosso asked, talking to Phoebe. But she didn't respond, she was too humiliated to speak, they were CAUGHT IN ACTION_ their secret was out & she was sorta wishing she had told them this when she had the chance. When it was just a simple kiss. "What a trainwreck?" Colosso chuckled to himself, but it was well heard.

"Colosso." Max said, he didn't like him calling her that.

"What? I mean this whole family. Not just her." Colosso said, as if that made it better.

Max ignored him, he focused on his parents_ he felt like he needed to say something_ something that could make them chill out a little. "What's done is done, Mom & Dad. Your words won't change my feelings for her."

Whyyy did that make her insides tingle, oh wait she was accepting this_ so in that case, she loved his response or his stubborn rebellious remark. It made her heart throb harder for him. Phoebe felt like she needed to speak up as well, "Yeah." really Phoebe _yeah?_ You better say something else to add to this bland words, she thought to herself. ."So you can be disappointed but at the end of the day_"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa_ you guys are in serious trouble. And we will get on you two later." Hank interrupted.

"Okay, if they aren't in trouble later for horsehumping then i shouldn't be in trouble for stealing." Billy blurted out.

"Horsehumping?" Max restated. What is up with this family not understanding what it means, that's really sad being the age that they are. Billy thought himself.

"What on earth is that?" Phoebe asked.

"We don't know. Unfortunately we don't speak ... _Billy."_ Barb stated.

"And that's another story, which you will be grounded for & stuck with the dishes for 2 weeks." Hank told him. "With Nora who will also be stuck with chores ... after i think of some." He said, receiving a groan from both of them.

"But we hate each other." Billy groaned.

"What i don't hate you, Billy. I just miss_" Nora accidentally confessed, she quickly went silent. "Your shoes."

"Really, Nora. I'm not that stupid." Billy said, receiving a faint smile from her. He already knew that she missed_ "To not realize you miss Kevin. It's all making sense why you_"

"NO! I MISS _YOU_!" Nora yelled, "JEEZ!" she marched away into the kitchen after throwing her hands in the air while muttering rude comments to herself.

"Are you sure don't miss Kevin? Cause we can call him right now." Billy asked, following her in the kitchen.

"Chloe, why don't you & Colosso go to the _kitchen_ & make sure your _sister_ doesn't kill your _brother_." Barb told her sweetly. "Okay, honey?"

"Okay, mommy." Chloe said while nodding her head, she grabbed Colosso.

"Wait, wait, wait_" Colosso shouted, "I'm not keeping my word!" Were Colosso's last words before he teleported with Chloe in the kitchen.

Chapter 12

Now that Barb & Hank were alone with their children, Barb immediately began with "Words cannot explain how we are feeling right now."

"But you guys will be attending some classes for your little _feelings_." Hank added.

"WHAT?" Both Max & Phoebe blurted, jumping up at the same time.

"It is not just a _feeling_ , Dad. We really feel this way about each other, i mean she brings out the good in me. If you haven't noticed, i_"

"I don't care. That is wrong." Hank interrupted.

"But Dad, can't you guys just_" Phoebe began.

"No i'm not anything, Phoebe. As long as you are living under my roof that is _forbidden_ in this house!" He barked, shutting down his daughter. Phoebe's heart sank along with Max, he didn't want his feelings for her to go away. _He loved her_ & vice versa.

"I hate you!" Phoebe barked, running away with tears running down her cheeks. She jumped onto her bed & silently cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Chapter 13

Phoebe

She felt gentle nudging on her body until her eyes opened, & looking down on her was Max. "Max?"

"Shh... Pack your stuff." He whispered.

Phoebe was still drowsy & dazed, _did he just say pay your stuff?_ Why on earth would she need to do that? "Huh?"

"We're leaving."

That's all she needed to hear, to fully wake up. "How? & where exactly are we_"

"Just come on Phoebe. The bus is coming around HiddenVille Park in 8 hours."

Without hesitation, she obediently got up & began putting a couple clothes in her school bookbag. Thought went wild in her head like _what time is it, what was Max planning, is this a good decis_ "_ You gotta hurry up, Pheebs. It's now 6 hours." Max whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

After getting most of her stuff, they walked to HiddenVille Park which wasn't that far from home_ It was dark, but the moonlight was their flashlight. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"I mean, what is their to say? We're leaving home."

"We can't just leave like that, Max. Where will we stay in the meantime?"

"You ask a lot a questions, Pheebs. I got this. You are talking to the most intelligent man on earth." Max cockily stated. She loved - hated his arrogance, if that made sense. "Don't you think i thought all of this out already. Just chill, & listen to the master."

"Master?" She restated.

"Yep. Already have you saying it too."

"Why do you keep calling yourself that?"

"Because I am. I'm a lion, the most dominant & superior."

"Then what would i be?"

"A gazelle." He teased, receiving a look from Phoebe which made him laugh. "My lioness." He beamed, he even looked into her eyes.

Phoebe's heart tingled from his words, she couldn't help but blush at his response. They made it just on time when the bus arrived, & it appeared to be a regular bus_ she honestly thought it was a mega bus or something.

Sitting next to Max, already gave her some sort of warmth but the slow & calm bus ride made her feel sleepy. Her eyes were becoming heavy, & she kept nodding off_ constantly her head kept swinging back until finally she relaxed. "Did master say, go to sleep." Max said, poking her side which is her tickle spot. She immediately jumped from the contact that broke her sleep. She felt lucky that nobody was on the bus except them & obviously the bus driver.

"You better stop."

"Who are you talking to? You don't talk to your master like that." Max said, " I do what i want, when i want. Got it." He said, as he tickled her sides that made her move crazily & squirm all over the place until Phoebe pulled his hand away. Their hand slowly interlocked.

"You're gonna stop saying that, because i'm gonna take that title & be the new master." Phoebe played along, receiving a chuckle from Max.

"What? Not you, not submissive Phoebe."

"Oh yes, submissive Phoebe."

"Oh really, & what exactly will you do to become the new master?" He asked. She already knew where this was headed, but she wanted to see how far it will go. _She loved Max.._

Spoke on time.

 **ALright bye guys, i think i'm gonna end it here. But let me know in the reviews if you want me to finish this. Hope you guys enjoyed & again i'm terribly sorry about the last story. I honestly felt rushed to finish it because i didn't want to leave you guys waiting. So it was basically rushed, & that's a tip to all you writers. NEVER FORCE OUT YOUR WRITING, IT WILL NOT COME TOGETHER OR MAKE SENSE FOR THAT MATTER.**

 **Bye GUys. There will be other stories as well that i'll be creating... ANd you are free to read some.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OKAY SO I** _ **COULDN'T**_ **RESIST MAKING ANOTHER STORY, SUE ME! Lol. Just joking THIS TIME I PROMISE IT'S THE LAST ONE. AFTER watching a few repeats on TV and seeing the overloaded comments you guys gave me on _this_ story, I _HAD_ to revive it again, lol.**

 **And THIS story is actually what I originally wanted to write, so consider or see this as a DELETED SCENE or An Original or Alternate version, i dunno. LOL**

 **SO ENJOY, the last story on this show**

 **PLEASE READ BELOW IN BOLD!**

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Secrets and Lies: Alternate Version( My original idea)**_

 _ **Alternate or Different VERSION**_

 _ **Max and Phoebe have always been there for each other what happens when it's in jeopardy? Read and Find Out.**_

 _ **And also I'm fully aware that Max and Allison broke up but just bear with me please, lol**_

 _ **Alright EnJOy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 It All Fell down**_

Phoebe

"... So you can move on but I can't!" He barked, Phoebe growled in mind blowing rage. She swear she hated him, she officially fuckin hated him. She hated his voice. His smile. His eyes. His personality. Everything! "What you can't take the heat!"

She wanted hit him_ slap him_ something. She hated how she couldn't get her words out right now. She couldn't express herself, which was weird because she normally can. "I swear i frickin _" She growled under her breath.

How'd it even get to this? How were they arguing in front of everyone at her own baby shower that was christmas themed. How did his announcement of marrying Allison and moving to California with her Christmas Eve, tear her up so much and why did her confession of being pregnant with her fiancee's child enough to piss him off. What was happening to them.

"Guys." Hank intervened.

She suddenly felt a piercing ache in her gut, which made her wince. "You know what I'm done, Max." She said instead, throwing her hands up as of she were surrendering to a higher authority or police officer. "You win, happy."

She marched off, more like waddled off because of her enormous pumpkin sized belly. She placed her hand at her lower back as she rubbed her belly from the ache that felt like it was worsening. What was happening to them? Why did it feel like everything they built was crashing down all because she questioned him about marrying Allison. It all fell down after everything they built.

 _"You sure Allison, is the girl you wanna be with forever and ever." She teased. She never really understood what Max saw in her._

 _"Are you sure you wanna marry a non supe like Perry." He replied. Perry was Cherry's eldest brother who she met a couple years ago when she was a Senior in HiddenVille High. He wasn't the brightest guy only because of his poor timing for things. But other than that he was funny, sweet and he understood her. Sometimes too well._

 _Like how they agree about everything and how they literally never bicker. Not that she wanted that or anything, it just felt... Off. Maybe because Cherry was mad at her for a few days. No, because she did forgive her and eventually accepted it. She couldn't quite understand why she felt this way._

 _"Of course." She replied beaming at her mate who was across the room giving autographs to almost everyone especially their Dad who was a huge fan._

 _"Exactly." He said, sounding as if it were an obvious answer._

 _They were at a table that was full of snacks, beverages and cake and after Max made his big announcement and everyone had calmed down after congratulating them, she had to sneak over and pour her a bag of chips on a plastic plate and ask him about his choice to marry a crazy chick like Allison._

 _But after getting her response and instead of just walking away with her plate full of Tortilla chips, something was burning within her to say something else. So she played it off as if she wanted a couple spoonfuls of salsa too and went on.. "Well I mean, it's actually quite different Max."_

 _"How so?" He questioned. She could sense his defensive attitude but that didn't stop her from explaining._

 _"I'm pregnant so it makes perfect sense in why Perry and I are getting married." She explained, dumping the salsa on her plate._

 _"And the fact that I love Allison, isn't a good reason?" He asked, she looked up at her twin feeling like her heart has been punched after his statement of loving Allison. She saw his arms were crossed over his chest, she could feel the tension between them rising._

 _And without thinking she snorted before saying, "You do not love, Allison."_

 _She could see the irritability in chocolate chip brown eyes, he looked at her as if she had crossed some boundary. "How are you gonna tell me how I feel?"_

 _"Because I know how you feel. And I know you don't need a girl like Allison in your life" She said without thinking._

 _"Why would _" He paused, looking at his twin as if he had found out a huge secret about her. "I get it! You are literally a fuckin hypocrite."_

 _Phoebe gave her twin a perplexed stare, which must've motivated him to explain... "You're allowed to get married and start your life but I can't!"_

 _"Just forget about it, Max." She attempted to walk away but..._

"Don't you dare make me the bad guy, when you're the one who started it!" He shouted, not even allowing her to walk away because he stood in her way. "You started _all_ of this."

The pain was feeling more sharp as if her uterus was getting stabbed violently. "Okay, I'm sorry. Okay, Max?" She apologized, rubbing her belly. She had been pregnant for a couple months now and the Metroburg doctor had explained that her daughter might be a hybrid because she's a supe and her father is a non supe. He'd also explained that there might be some difficulties because of that like how it's going develop naturally inside her as if it were a human.

But judging how painful this was becoming, she wasn't so sure about _that_ anymore. "I'm sorry that I'm the only one who can catch your bullshit." She mumbled under breath, which she immediately regretted because to her surprise he heard her and went absolutely off on her.

And all of his verbal abuse rolled down her back until he said, "I'm done with you."

For some odd reason she felt a spasm of panic, she was used to his insults and snarky remarks but that was enough to make her suck in her breath. He must've saw that he hit a nerve and acting even more off his anger he said, "Don't ever talk to me again, got it!"

They haven't spoken in years because they were simply busy in their own worlds, Max was loving it up with Allison and Phoebe was settling down with Perry. But that didn't mean that she didn't think about her twin and that certainly didn't mean she didn't miss him at times. She sometimes had dreams about him and her being together again. So to finally see Max at her baby shower meant so much to her. She felt like she finally got him, she finally had her twin back and now she was going to lose him again. Lose him _all_ over again.

She felt tears grow within her eyes, "Fine! Go! I don't care, I never cared!" She shouted back.

"Good!" He yelled, pulling Allison along with him. Phoebe felt like her heart had been torn to pieces as she watched him walk away with her, _was this the end? The end of them._ _Did this mean she will never see her brother again?_

"Phoebe..." Barb started to say, attempting to touch her daughter's shoulder and reassure her that everything will be okay. And that Max deep down didn't mean all that stuff he said to her. But before she could, her daughter stormed off without a word leaving everyone with the awkward silence.

 **A few days later...**

Phoebe

She stared at her enormous belly through the flat screen TV and the unhealthy snacks that surrounded her on the coffee table. She was completely disgusted by the weight she had gained. She started off wanting to eat healthier but before she knew she couldn't resist ice cream, chips, and candy. But maybe it was because eating food made her feel better about Max.

Maybe the sweet taste made her feel good and it numbed the pain. But what did she know. She still couldn't accept that he was leaving with Allison. Because the idea, hurt. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, Phoebe and Perry shared a house but he wasn't home. He was at the store getting more groceries that she accidentally ate up. _it's the food cravings._

She pushed herself up off the couch which felt like she was lifting up a weight and she waddled towards the door but when she opened the door. Her jaw dropped. Her stomach twisted in knots, she literally felt like her knees were weak or that she was going to vomit

"Max..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING SO FAR AND HOPEFULLY IT ISN'T TO LATE FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE THIS, LOL. BECAUSE I KNOW THIS IS PERETTY LATE SINCE THE SEASON _ THE TV SHOW IS NOW OVER. BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL SEE THIS.**

 **AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK, THANK YA!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY SO I** _ **COULDN'T**_ **RESIST MAKING ANOTHER STORY, SUE ME! Lol. Just joking THIS TIME I PROMISE IT'S THE LAST ONE. AFTER watching a few repeats on TV and seeing the overloaded comments you guys gave me on _this_ story, I _HAD_ to revive it again, lol.**

 **And THIS story is actually what I originally wanted to write, so consider or see this as a DELETED SCENE or An Original or Alternate version, i dunno. LOL**

 **SO ENJOY, the last story on this show**

 **PLEASE READ BELOW IN BOLD!**

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Secrets and Lies: Alternate Version( My original idea)**_

 _ **Alternate or Different VERSION**_

 **When Max and Phoebe relationship is put to the test when a secret gets out that they both have been hiding from each other... Read and Find Out what will happen.**

 _ **Alright EnJOy!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 It All Fell down**_

Phoebe

"... So you can move on but I can't!" He barked, Phoebe growled in mind blowing rage. She swear she hated him, she officially fuckin hated him. She hated his voice. His smile. His eyes. His personality. Everything! "What you can't take the heat!"

She wanted hit him_ slap him_ something. She hated how she couldn't get her words out right now. She couldn't express herself, which was weird because she normally can. "I swear i frickin _" She growled under her breath.

How'd it even get to this? How were they arguing in front of everyone at her own baby shower that was christmas themed. How did his announcement of marrying Allison and moving to California with her Christmas Eve, tear her up so much and why did her confession of being pregnant with her fiancee's child enough to piss him off. What was happening to them.

"Guys." Hank intervened.

She suddenly felt a piercing ache in her gut, which made her wince. "You know what I'm done, Max." She said instead, throwing her hands up as of she were surrendering to a higher authority or police officer. "You win, happy."

She marched off, more like waddled off because of her enormous pumpkin sized belly. She placed her hand at her lower back as she rubbed her belly from the ache that felt like it was worsening. What was happening to them? Why did it feel like everything they built was crashing down all because she questioned him about marrying Allison. It all fell down after everything they built.

 _"You sure Allison, is the girl you wanna be with forever and ever." She teased. She never really understood what Max saw in her._

 _"Are you sure you wanna marry a non supe like Perry." He replied. Perry was Cherry's eldest brother who she met a couple years ago when she was a Senior in HiddenVille High. He wasn't the brightest guy only because of his poor timing for things. But other than that he was funny, sweet and he understood her. Sometimes too well._

 _Like how they agree about everything and how they literally never bicker. Not that she wanted that or anything, it just felt... Off. Maybe because Cherry was mad at her for a few days. No, because she did forgive her and eventually accepted it. She couldn't quite understand why she felt this way._

 _"Of course." She replied beaming at her mate who was across the room giving autographs to almost everyone especially their Dad who was a huge fan._

 _"Exactly." He said, sounding as if it were an obvious answer._

 _They were at a table that was full of snacks, beverages and cake and after Max made his big announcement and everyone had calmed down after congratulating them, she had to sneak over and pour her a bag of chips on a plastic plate and ask him about his choice to marry a crazy chick like Allison._

 _But after getting her response and instead of just walking away with her plate full of Tortilla chips, something was burning within her to say something else. So she played it off as if she wanted a couple spoonfuls of salsa too and went on.. "Well I mean, it's actually quite different Max."_

 _"How so?" He questioned. She could sense his defensive attitude but that didn't stop her from explaining._

 _"I'm pregnant so it makes perfect sense in why Perry and I are getting married." She explained, dumping the salsa on her plate._

 _"And the fact that I love Allison, isn't a good reason?" He asked, she looked up at her twin feeling like her heart has been punched after his statement of loving Allison. She saw his arms were crossed over his chest, she could feel the tension between them rising._

 _And without thinking she snorted before saying, "You do not love, Allison."_

 _She could see the irritability in chocolate chip brown eyes, he looked at her as if she had crossed some boundary. "How are you gonna tell me how I feel?"_

 _"Because I know how you feel. And I know you don't need a girl like Allison in your life" She said without thinking._

 _"Why would _" He paused, looking at his twin as if he had found out a huge secret about her. "I get it! You are literally a fuckin hypocrite."_

 _Phoebe gave her twin a perplexed stare, which must've motivated him to explain... "You're allowed to get married and start your life but I can't!"_

 _"Just forget about it, Max." She attempted to walk away but..._

"Don't you dare make me the bad guy, when you're the one who started it!" He shouted, not even allowing her to walk away because he stood in her way. "You started _all_ of this."

The pain was feeling more sharp as if her uterus was getting stabbed violently. "Okay, I'm sorry. Okay, Max?" She apologized, rubbing her belly. She had been pregnant for a couple months now and the Metroburg doctor had explained that her daughter might be a hybrid because she's a supe and her father is a non supe. He'd also explained that there might be some difficulties because of that like how it's going develop naturally inside her as if it were a human.

But judging how painful this was becoming, she wasn't so sure about _that_ anymore. "I'm sorry that I'm the only one who can catch your bullshit." She mumbled under breath, which she immediately regretted because to her surprise he heard her and went absolutely off on her.

And all of his verbal abuse rolled down her back until he said, "I'm done with you."

For some odd reason she felt a spasm of panic, she was used to his insults and snarky remarks but that was enough to make her suck in her breath. He must've saw that he hit a nerve and acting even more off his anger he said, "Don't ever talk to me again, got it!"

They haven't spoken in years because they were simply busy in their own worlds, Max was loving it up with Allison and Phoebe was settling down with Perry. But that didn't mean that she didn't think about her twin and that certainly didn't mean she didn't miss him at times. She sometimes had dreams about him and her being together again. So to finally see Max at her baby shower meant so much to her. She felt like she finally got him, she finally had her twin back and now she was going to lose him again. Lose him _all_ over again.

She felt tears grow within her eyes, "Fine! Go! I don't care, I never cared!" She shouted back.

"Good!" He yelled, pulling Allison along with him. Phoebe felt like her heart had been torn to pieces as she watched him walk away with her, _was this the end? The end of them._ _Did this mean she will never see her brother again?_

"Phoebe..." Barb started to say, attempting to touch her daughter's shoulder and reassure her that everything will be okay. And that Max deep down didn't mean all that stuff he said to her. But before she could, her daughter stormed off without a word leaving everyone with the awkward silence.

 **A few days later...**

Phoebe

She stared at her enormous belly through the flat screen TV and the unhealthy snacks that surrounded her on the coffee table. She was completely disgusted by the weight she had gained. She started off wanting to eat healthier but before she knew she couldn't resist ice cream, chips, and candy. But maybe it was because eating food made her feel better about Max.

Maybe the sweet taste made her feel good and it numbed the pain. But what did she know. She still couldn't accept that he was leaving with Allison. Because the idea, hurt. She suddenly heard a knock on the door, Phoebe and Perry shared a house but he wasn't home. He was at the store getting more groceries that she accidentally ate up. _it's the food cravings._

She pushed herself up off the couch which felt like she was lifting up a weight and she waddled towards the door but when she opened the door. Her jaw dropped. Her stomach twisted in knots, she literally felt like her knees were weak or that she was going to vomit

"Max..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING SO FAR AND HOPEFULLY IT ISN'T TO LATE FOR YOU GUYS TO SEE THIS, LOL. BECAUSE I KNOW THIS IS PERETTY LATE SINCE THE SEASON _ THE TV SHOW IS NOW OVER. BUT I STILL HOPE YOU ALL SEE THIS.**

 **AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK, THANK YA!**


End file.
